Dragon's 13
by StrayBullet69
Summary: -Following my AU-An artifact giving all dragons their powers is stolen and on display in New York. It's up to Jake and his crew to steal it back for the Dragon Council. But, difficulty soon arrises when the police end up in the chase. A must read R&R!


**Me owns nothing, capiche? Good**

**Hey there y'all, it'd be Stray-to-da-bullet here, with another fine AmDrag story. Starring Jake, Gramps, Fu dog, Rose, Trixie, Spud, and my man Nikolai. Why? Cause I just saw Ocean's 13 and realized, Oh my God, I am so making a story based off of that. So, that brings us here today. So, yeah; enjoy, and uh...peace! PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Dragon's 13**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Scheming, Whose Scheming?<p>

On a bright and early sunny summers morning near Central Park, sat Nikolai Borodin listening to Ke$ha on his American radio, sat on the apartment of his American penthouse, sipping some American lemonade, and cleaning his ACR, an American gun.

But this morning, would soon prove to be the most provocative and controversial morning he'd ever have, when a familiar face flew up to his balcony.

"Good morning detective."

"Councilor Andam. To what do I owe pleasure of your visit?" Nick asked

"Ah, not pleasure Russian Dragon, strictly business." he said changing back into a human. And taking a seat on another chair.

"Uh, lemonade?" Nick offered

"Oh yes thank you, I'm quite parched." he took a big gulp "I do wish these were better circumstances."

"Don't we all, so; what is problem councilor?"

"You are familiar with the Box of Taipei, correct?

"A mystical artifact that gives all dragons their powers, and is located in Taipei Taiwan where it gets it's name, sure."

"Ah impressive, however; yesterday afternoon, a team of British archeologists discovered it in it's hiding spot and have absconded with it."

"...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*t."

"Yeah, but; they for some reason, have generously donated the box to the museum of Natural History in Central Park East. Where, it is permanently on display."

"Okay, problem solved, now we know it is under explicit protection, and is not far from home, what is big deal?" Nick asked

"The big deal detective is this. Since the Huntsclan is reborn, if they were to get their greedy little hands on the box they could destroy it, effectively eliminating all our dragon powers, it's a more, humane alternative then just slaying us."

"...Okay, that is problem-"

"And, if those scientists were to accidentally break it while handling it, the same fate will occur, and since it will be on display, anyone can look at it, and have that same dream." Andam continued

"Okay, okay."

"It was up for auction, but they wanted 7 billion for it."

"What, that is outrageous."

"Hey but at least we know, no one would spend that kind of money to simply destroy it."

"True, so; what do you propose we do?"

"I'll show you, come." the two dragoned up, and flew towards the museum.

The two walked through the halls until the found the exhibit, which wasn't anymore popular then other exhibits at the museum.

"Well here it is, safe and sound...for now." Andam said worryingly.

"So, what is your plan?"

"Not my plan, yours, I'm giving your team the mission."

"Sounds good, but how exactly do we, uh; you know get it?"

"You clearly haven't seen the movies have you detective, of course you will be stealing it."

"Oh sure, we'll just waltz right in to the most heavily secured museum on east coast and make off with it's current most priceless artifact, that sound right sir?"

"Well I'm sure your team will think of something, and; I need it done by Friday, which is four days from now."

"We'll have it done."

"Excellent."

As they walked away from the exhibit, someone rudely walked passed them

"Out of me way, stupid bimbos." He bellowed in a groggy Irish braille

"Well, someone forgot his manners." Andam commented quietly, but noticed it looked like the guy was trying to cut the glass surrounding the box. "My God, he's trying to steal the box."

"That's not just anyone councilor, that's Desmond O'Neil, lived most of his life in Hell's Kitchen, notorious huntsman, see." Niko pointed to the dragon birthmark on his left hand

"Great, we can't dragon up here with all these people."

"Ha-ha, who says I'm going to do that."

"Be careful detective."

"Please, is me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Niko was poised to break O'Neil's face.

"Excuse me, uh; Desmond O'Neil is it?"

"It might be, what do you want?" he bellowed

"For you to DIE-[whack]"

"Aw!"

"Nick threw an uppercut his way, knocking O'Neil to the floor

"Oh I see how it is, come here you Mary!" O'Neil stood up, fists drawn

"This not going to end happily for you O'Neil."

"F*ck you, damn Rooski!" He threw some very bad punches which Nick easily dodged

"That all you got?" -[whack, punch, jab]"

"Ah...damn kid, ya don't know who ya messin' with!"

"Oh but I do, a stupid drunken' Mick!"

"You take that b-[whack, punch, ker-punch]-Aw!" Desmond found himself on the ground again.

"Stay on ground-[kick]"

"AWWWWWW!"

"Too easy." Niko shook his head. He had kicked in O'Neil's chin while he was getting off the ground. Nick turned to the growing crowd "Now, unless there is anyone else who wants to feel the wrath of Nikolai Sergei Dmitri Vladimir Borodin...and, to a lesser extent the security guards, like Mr. O'Neil here; I highly suggest it is in everyone's best interest if they stayed the hell away from this box, comprende!"

Everyone, very scared I might add, nodded their heads, even councilor Andam.

"Good." several officers arrested O'Neil.

"Get away from me copper, I ain't done nothin', it was all that damn Commie's fault, I want me lawyer!"

"I ain't no Commie." Niko chuckled

"Death to all Reds, death to all magical creatures!" O'Neil shouted

"Well done detective."

"Thank you councilor."

"It appears you have things well controlled here, for now that is, I'll be in touch." Andam found a place to dragon up, and flew away.

Meanwhile, Nick flew over to Canal Street electronics.

"Gramps, gramps!"

"Whoa, there he is, Muhammad Ali, ladies and gents." Fu dog chuckled

"Ha-ha thanks Fu."

"Yeah I heard you beat the piss out of Dessy' O'Neil, it's all over the midday news."

"Aw, has the old man-"

"NIKOLAI!"

"...-Seen it yet?"

"Ha, what do you think?"

Lao Shi ran in redder then he ever has

"Oh, he's mad." Nick glared

"Yeah, he's really steamed, get it together old man, that's a whole new shade of red for you."

"Fu Dog, shut it..." Lao Shi started to pace. Nick took a seat "You know Nikolai, I always admired you, you were by the books, never sporadic, took to a very passive lifestyle you were the perfect role-model, but; now, you go and beat up this guy in a public museum, what will the dragon council say when they-"

"On contrary, Councilor Andam was with me, and condoned my behavior, sort of, with all do respect Gramps." Niko defended

"What, but why?"

"He was showing me, item in question that O'Neil was trying to steal, and in broad daylight during lunch I might add."

"Wait...it wouldn't happen to be the box of Taipei, would it?"

"It would, and guess whose team has case of getting it back, us."

"Is that Niko?" a familiar voice asked from the back room

"Da, Rose." she walked out

"What's this I hear you got into a fight."

"More like brawl." Nick shrugged

"Yeah, he matched wits with old Desmond O'Neil." Rose gasped

"Dez? As in Huntsclan's Desmond O'Neil?"

"No, Shaquile O'Neal, yes Desmond O'Neil." Nick sneered sarcastically.

Suddenly, Spud, Jake, and Trixie barged in

"Hay-hey, there he is, the bruiser, the scrapper!" Spud yelled throwing a few fake punches, Nick chuckled

"Dude, you and O'Neil, and you put him away too, props man." Jake pounded fists

"Thank you Jacob. Now gather around kids, I have, the most dangerous mission for you all."

"What is it?" Trixie asked

"Were going to steal, the artifact O'Neil tried to this morning."

Everyone gasped

**To be continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
